A Foot Rub for Janet
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Janet's had a hard day on her feet and Jack offers a foot rub... and things escalate (smut ensues)


Janet walked in and called for her roommates, "Jack? Chrissy? Anybody home?"

"In the bedroom, I'll be right out" Chrissy called back.

Janet shut the door behind her and dropped her purse on the table next to the door. She let out a big sigh as she walked over to the couch and kicked off her shoes. She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"It was such a long day. My feet are killing me," she shouted back into the bedroom.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Jack asked coming out of the kitchen. He was making peanut butter cookies; he just had a feeling they'd be appreciated.

"Oh hey Jack, I didn't know you were home," Janet said looking over at Jack with a tired smile.

Jack smiled. "Want some cookie dough? It's your favorite. Peanut butter."

"Thank you Jack but I'm too tired. I'm just going to put my feet up and once I get up the energy, I'm going to bed."

Chrissy walked out of their bedroom, "hey Janet! How about joining me at the Beagle?"

"Chrissy, I'm too tired. I'll be lucky if I can manage a hot shower tonight much less a trip to the Regal Beagle. But thank you for asking me. You go ahead and have fun."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks though."

"What about you Jack? Wanna come with?"

"No thanks Chrissy, I've got a date tonight with Linda."

"Fine. I'll see you later," Chrissy came back with. She grabbed a wrap and headed out the door.

Janet sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Are you okay, Janet?" Jack asked walking over to the couch.

"Yeah. Just tired. And my feet hurt. You know, nothing new," she said with a small smile.

"Well come here, let me see if I can help," Jack said. He set down the bowl of cookie dough on the table and walked to the other side of the couch. He sat next to her and reached for her legs.

"Jack? What you are you doing?

"Relax. Just swing your legs over here. Come on. I'll massage your feet a bit."

Janet didn't have a fight in her and tried to move her legs over.

Jack reached forward and took a hold of her legs and set them on his lap.

"Mmm. Please be gentle," Janet said wincing and leaning back.

Jack took one foot in his hands and started massaging her. He looked over at her face and watched as the tension slowly began to fade. After a few minutes, she was putty in his hands. He put down her foot and reached for the other leg. He started to knead her foot and work his way up her calf.

Instead of being wary of her roommate taking advantage of the situation, Janet sighed, "oh Jack, you're so good at that. Don't stop."

Jack felt a new level of discomfort with the invitation. He'd always been aware of his roommate's killer legs and now she was letting him massage them. They were perfect. He cleared his throat and tried to readjust his lap so she wouldn't feel his growing discomfort.

"Mmm. Thank you," Janet sighed. She thought she felt his full body reacting to her moans but she was too blissed out to put much thought into it. She moved her other foot and it brushed against Jack's arousal. But that's obviously not what she felt. He's just doing a favor for a tired friend.

Jack kept massaging her ankle and calf. He licked his lower lip, trying to decide if he wanted to pursue this or if a cold shower was in his future.

Janet moved her foot again, finding out for certain that Jack was actually turned on. And if she thought about it, she realized she was a little dewey herself. She reached down and grasped her skirt, then tugged it up, slightly, hoping Jack would take the hint.

He did.

Jack let his hands explore further up her legs, one hand on each. Massaging, kneading, moving ever higher. Janet pushed her hips forward, bit her lower lip, and gave Jack a wicked smile. Their eyes met and she gave a slight nod. She reached down and pulled her skirt up to her hips, showing Jack her blue lace panties.

He smiled back at her and repositioned himself above her waist. Jack kissed one of her thighs and looked up at Janet. Her eyes were closed but she was still smiling. He kissed the other thigh and let his 5 o'clock shadow tickle her tender flesh. She let out a contented sigh then let go of her dress with her right hand and put in on Jack's head, letting her fingers run through his hair. Tugging gently, pulling him closer into her.

He kissed the blue lace and moved his hand to pull them aside. He did and dove in.

God she tasted fantastic. Jack let himself get lost in the moment and relished this. He'd been wanting to get to know his roommate more intimately for the longest time.

Janet's hips bucked forward as she started to ride his face. Jack pulled back long enough to pull her panties down to her ankles.

"Jack?" Janet whimpered.

"Mmm?" he hummed into her.

"Oh yes. You're so good… at this… please don't… please don't stop. OH GOD" She pushed deeper into him as her orgasm continued to build.

Janet stilled and became silent before wrapping her legs around him. "Fuck me Jack. Now."

Jack looked up at her and she nodded. "Please?"

He sat up and looked at her. "I'm more than happy just doing for you. You taste incredible."

"Well thank you and I know that. But I want to feel you inside me. I mean… unless you don't want to. I could just go and take a shower…"

Before she could finish her empty threat, Jack climbed on top of her and took his mouth in hers. Their tongues tousled and Janet wrapped her arms around Jack. She used her dancer's legs to wrap around his hips and pull him in closer.

"Me on top," Janet spoke into his mouth.

Jack pulled back and grinned, "I thought you were tired."

"Me too. But I got this extra jolt of energy outta nowhere and I just need to ride you."

Jack wasn't about to argue. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her sit up, on top of him. As soon as she was positioned on top, she started tugging at Jack's shirt, desperate to get it off of him. Jack leaned in to kiss her and used the closeness to reach back and unzip her dress.

Janet leaned back and pulled it off of her arms and let it fall to her hips. Their kissing commenced and she went back to undoing his shirt buttons. Jack's left hand cupped the back of Janet's head while his right hand reached back to unhook her bra. With one quick movement, he unsnapped it. She gasped and smiled into his mouth and leaned back to let it fall to the floor. "You're so talented with your hands. That shouldn't surprise me…"

He smiled then took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned. It'd been way too long since anyone had showed her this much attention. Her fingers tugged his hair as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Jack? If you don't stop, I'm going to leave a wet spot on your pants."

Jack sat up, "if you don't stop, I'm going to leave a wet spot in my pants!"

Janet stood up and let her dress fall to the floor. Jack took this as his queue to undo and take off his pants. He had just gotten them down to his knees when Janet climbed back on top of him. She straddled his hips and kissed him. Her hand moved from his cheek down his chest, down his stomach, and settled on his thickness.

Jack's hands had come to rest on her ass as he sat back to get ready to enjoy what was coming.

Janet sat up and looked at Jack. "Wait. I'll be right back," then climbed off and headed into her bedroom.

Jack whimpered. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Janet came back with a little foil packet and smiled. She had it torn open by the time she got back to him and unrolled it on him.

"You're always thinking ahead. Lord knows we don't need any more little Janets running around here," he joked.

She poised herself on top of him and was just about to slide into him when he decided to be funny. "The world could do with a few more Janets, mister!" And with that, she impaled herself on him, never giving him the opportunity to retort.

Jack threw his head back into the couch and let out a deep moan. "Oh god, Janet!"

She rocked her hips back and forth a few times, letting herself adjust to him.

Janet slowly started to bounce. This was just what she needed. She picked up the pace and threw back her head, thrusting her chest into his mouth.

Jack stuck out his tongue and let it flick one nipple at a time. His hands kneaded her ass, stronger and harder as he felt himself get close. They rose and fell with each thrust.

"Oh god Janet. I'm getting close. Please don't stop."

Janet grinned and picked up the pace. She took hold of his left hand and placed it over her clit. His thumb found her nub and he massaged it. She fell forward and buried her face into his neck. "Yes. Jack!"

Jack massaged harder as he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer.

"Cum for me Janet. Come on," he urged.

"Mmhmm. Yeah?" And with that Janet came. Hearing her name on his lips at that exact moment was just the trick to push her over the edge.

When Jack felt her muscles tightening around her, he lost himself and climaxed. He grabbed her hips with both hands and slammed her down on to him.

She twitched as she started coming down from that high. They kissed again. Only this time it was more tender and gentle.

Their breathing started slowing but Janet just couldn't separate them.

Jack placed his hands under her ass and stood up. Janet wrapped her arms around his back, left a trail of gentle kisses along his jawline then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Jack started to walk towards the bathroom but was almost tackled by his pants. He did a half dance to free one of his feet and Janet giggled. She moved to separate them but he didn't let go. He kissed her shoulder then walked into the bathroom and whispered into her shoulder, "how about I run you a bath?" he asked.

She nodded yes but didn't move.

"I'm going to need a free hand, here," he said, hoping she'd get the hint. Jack leaned forward to set her down and she relented. He finally pulled out of her and she felt a void.

Jack turned around to turn on the water.

Janet opened her eyes and with an exhausted smile, said. "Thank you Jack. That was just what I needed." The water wooshed on.

He turned around, "me too." He leaned forward to kiss her then rested his forehead on hers.

"So…" Janet mumbled. "Whatever happened to those peanut butter cookies?"


End file.
